Video games are increasingly popular. Online multiplayer video games have become particularly popular due, at least in part, to the ability of players to compete with multiple other human players.
Popular genres of multiplayer games include the first-person-shooter (FPS) and the third-person shooter genres. In FPS games, the player's on-screen view simulates the view of the character or vehicle controlled by the player; that is, the first-person view. The object of many FPS games is to accomplish a goal within a game. Common goals include killing other game characters that represent other players, capturing flags that represent opponents' territory, assaulting another team's base, and the like. Third person shooter games often have similar goals but differ in the perspective of the player. In third person shooter games, the player views the game world from above or behind the character or vehicle controlled by the player. Typically, the player is provided with the option of viewing faraway objects in the environment in more detail such as a sniper mode in which the view simulates the view through a sniper rifle scope. While in the sniper mode, the environment surrounding the player's character or vehicle is not shown.